Edd
Edd mostly referred to by his nickname "Double D," is one of the three main protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is the weakest, but the most intelligent member of The Eds. Info Appearance Edd wears a red T-shirt (orange on occasion for websites, games, artwork and the movie), purple shorts, long red socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each side. At nighttime, Edd wears a yellow onesie and his ever-present hat. He has three black hairs that stick out of his hat in a similar style to Eddy's, but facing downwards instead of upwards. His two most notable physical features are his big chin (said to be similar to Kevin's), and the gap between his teeth. In the first season, his skin was light yellow, but it progressively became more desert sand-beige. His eye color was shown to be green on the front cover of "Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures." His tongue is a mint/sea green color. In the later seasons, Edd wears a yellow tie over his shirt when attending school. When going outside, he wears a brown cardigan with olive drab trimmings. When it is snowing, he wears an orange snow jacket, light green scarf, earmuffs, and purple snow pants with a white stripe on both sides. Personality Edd is a rather scrupulous, but kind and good-intentioned youth. Docile and disciplined, he willingly adheres to the laws and regulations of his community. With his love and desire for order, he occasionally undertakes the role of a peacemaker. He is incredibly gentle and accepting, albeit sometimes awkward and timid in his interactions, particularly with people of the opposite sex. Although considered an outcast, he is a generally well-respected, if not appreciated, member of his peer group, whom he gladly counsels and assists if need be. Even so, perfectionist Edd is something of a "goody-two-shoes," wishing to please and accommodate to the needs of others. Edd is quite delicate and mysophobic, disliking any potentially "harmful" form of physical activity and among all, contamination. He will go great lengths to cleanse his environment, and exhibits numerous idiosyncrasies; among these odd habits are his tendency to name tag his every possession, to the extent of claiming to "not be able to rest in an unlabeled setting." He has a significant dislike of sports as well, rooted perhaps from an infamous, scarcely mentioned dodgeball incident from his childhood. What Edd lacks in physical strength is substituted by his intelligence, in a total reversal of the dim-witted yet physically stronger Ed. Exceptionally precocious, Edd is a promising young inventor with an interest in science. Although clever and perceptive, his foresights are often denied by an insidious Eddy. It is then that he displays his characteristic neuroticism and sarcasm, to the chagrin of his friends. Edd has also proven on many occasions to be quite brave. In "The Day the Ed Stood Still," he volunteered to potentially sacrifice himself to make up for his creation of Monster Ed. In the movie, he is among the first to stand up to Eddy's brother while he was torturing Eddy. In earlier episodes, he was a little more laid back and a lot more soft-spoken, he was also much more subservient to the whims of Eddy. However, as time wore on and his character expanded, he not only became more understanding and disciplined, but also more sarcastic and insubordinate to Eddy. He also began to talk a lot more than he used to. His quirks were also played up a lot more as well, such as his intelligence, his perfectionism, and his obsessions with order and cleanliness. He also gets upset when people are better than him in something he excels at, as seen in "Ed in a Halfshell," "Too Smart for His Own Ed," and "In Like Ed." Skills/Talents/Habits: * Genius-Level Intellect: ''' * '''Eidethic Memory: * Leadership: * Skilled Social Intuit: ''' * '''Expert Inventor and Scientist: * Expert Literaturian: ''' * '''Housekeeping: * Skilled Liar: ''' * '''Truthful: * Kind-Hearted: ' * '''Skilled Hawaaian Guitar Player: ' * 'Skilled Dancer: ' * 'Skilled Acrobat: ' * '''Shooting: * Enhanced Agility: ' * '''Super Speed: ' * 'Super Stamina and Durability: ' * 'Novice Fighter: ' Weakness/Bad Habits: * '''Lack of Strength: * 'Cleanliness Obsession: ' * 'Extreme Timidity: ' * 'Bad Athlete: ' * 'Generous-to-a-fault: ' * 'Cowardice: ' In Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Younger Edd A younger version of Edd was seen in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed," wearing a red/orange shirt, purple overalls, and a slightly oversized black ski hat. He also has two big front teeth and is smart and polite like his older self. In the same episode it is revealed that Edd moved into Peach Creek as a toddler and met Ed and Eddy when they tried to scam him. Old Edd Old Edd was first seen in the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It." He wears a normal red shirt, pulled up purple pants with a belt, and is still in possession of the same black hat. His skin has also turned pasty and floppy. His old age seems to have made him a little more scatterbrained, as he often talks about things that have little or no relevance to the current situation, once ruminating on his cat when the subject at hand was a dusty desk. In the deleted scene it was shown that he is married to an obese Marie Kanker. In Fusion Fall Edd makes no appearance in the future world, but in the past world he is one of the optional guides. He set up the plan to make a cardboard fortress around the Cul-de-Sac to protect it from the monsters outside. Edd's quests in the game are creating a weapon of the "Thingamajig" and locating Ed's whereabouts. His main goal is locating and destroying a cursed piece of candy. Edd is located in Peach Creek Commons. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Ed and the kids were playing hide-and-seek, Ed met B.O.B. when he was behind a dumpster. They both became good friends real quick, and B.O.B. just made Ed an honorary member without thinking (due to the fact that B.O.B. has no brain). Right after when Ed introduces B.O.B. to the kids, he made everyone honorary members and they joined the team, right after Sora, and Abbey found the Keyhole in Ed's room. Category:Ed Edd n' Eddy characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Smart characters Category:Inventors Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Comedy characters Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Fusion Fall characters Category:Servants Category:Tech-Users Category:Detectives Category:Sora's Team Category:School students Category:Kind heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Sons Category:Cowards Category:Weak characters Category:Waiters & Waitresses Category:Ladies Men Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Farmers Category:Neat Freaks Category:Key Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Punks and Goths Category:Sea Creatures Category:Transformed characters Category:Mermen Category:Lizards Category:Clowns Category:Elephants Category:Toys/Dolls Category:Fairies Category:Horses Category:Pirates Category:Zombies Category:Zeno's Friends